oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
TzTok-Jad
See TzHaar Fight Cave for more information. TzTok-Jad, commonly called Jad, The 702 or The Beast, is the strongest monster in Gielinor. Its combat level of 702 makes it the highest of any monster in all of RuneScape, and it can easily kill most players in one hit with any of its three attacks: a melee attack with its huge claws, a blast of magic in the form of a fireball, and an avalanche of boulders falling from the ceiling as a ranged attack. To add to the challenge, players must fight TzTok-Jad single-handedly. TzTok-Jad is powerful enough to be a danger to any player regardless of strength, skill, or equipment. However, many high leveled players claim it is not as hard as it might seem. Reaching TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad is the end monster of the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame, and this is the only place where it can be found. Although Jagex suggests that their players take short breaks in between playing and encourage players not to spend large amounts of time on the game, battling your way to TzTok-Jad will almost always require in excess of 90 minutes of solid gameplay. Previously, logging out during the fight caused the minigame to end and forced players to restart; however, now if a player logs out in between stages, they will reappear at the stage they left. A player should not depend on this logging out break however, because if he or she is at the later stages, where he or she is fighting multiple deadly high levels (such as the Ket-Zek) the player generally appears ON TOP of the monsters. This gives no warning, and if they log out right before TzTok-Jad, the player may end up being killed immediately. Getting to TzTok-Jad provides around 72k experience. Fighting TzTok-Jad Once TzTok-Jad is reached, fighting him requires a lot of skill and decent reflexes with the mouse. It is possible to engage TzTok-Jad using melee, but it requires skill to switch between the Protect from Melee, Protect from Missiles, and Protect from Magic prayers (recommended for skilled pros). TzTok-Jad uses all three types of combat to engage the player. Therefore, a combination of Ranged attacks and Prayer is usually preferred. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. TzTok-Jad will use either magic or ranged attacks to defeat a player that is not meleeing him. It is critical that players know the warning signs for these attacks and switch between the protection prayers accordingly before the attack lands: * Melee: TzTok-Jad thrusts forward with a sharp bite without delay for those who choose to come close to melee him. * Magic: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs and dangles his forward legs for a few seconds before launching a fireball from his mouth at the player. * Ranged: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs, then slams down his forward legs onto the ground causing a boulder to fall on the player (it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). All of TzTok-Jad's attacks can deal up to 97 damage, meaning that one mistake and the fight could be over. Most monsters in the Fight Caves (including TzTok-Jad) move east or west before moving north or south to reach you. This is very useful when trying to trap TzTok-Jad when it spawns. Once TzTok-Jad is reduced to half health, he will summon four Yt-HurKots to come and heal him repeatedly - the player must deal with them whilst warding off TzTok-Jad's attacks. DO NOT kill these Yt-HurKot, as they re-appear and persist to heal TzTok-Jad, causing you to have to concentrate on them rather than Jad to draw their attention to you. Rewards TzTok-Jad does not drop any items. Once players manage to beat this monster, however, they will be rewarded with the much-coveted Fire Cape along with 8,032 Tokkul. The Fire Cape is untradeable, so it is a very clear symbol to other players that the player has defeated this mighty foe. This special cape is also the only cape to date that is animated. Beating him again does not reward players with a second Fire Cape, but players receive 16,032 Tokkul instead. Category:Bestiary Category:TzHaar Category:Unique Monsters Category:Article of the Month Category:Bosses